7 Minutes in Heaven - Avengers Style
by WillowSakura
Summary: Tony has the 'brilliant', and alcohol induced, idea to play "7 minutes in heaven". (Loki, Thor, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis, Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Jane Foster, Pepper Potts, Sam Wilson)
1. The God of Mischief

Tony had one of his brilliant ideas again. Brilliant meaning alcohol induced, to be exact... Though the reaction of the group were mixed. A few groans, a couple eyebrow arches, and there were even some laughs.

"I'm always up for a good time." Darcy giggled before she finished off the beer in her hand. "What are we playing?"

"Seven minutes in heaven." Tony waggled his eyebrows at the brunette and she laughed again.

"Epic." She nodded eagerly.

"Tony? How does one spend seven minutes in heaven?" Thor asked with a quizzical look. "After just a few minutes without oxygen, mortals rarely come back." Tony shook his head.

"There's no death in this game, brother." Loki replied, putting a hand on Thor's shoulder. "It's a party game. Usually played by hormonal teenagers when there are no parents around." A smirk played across his lips. The blond demi-god looked at his dark haired brother in confusion.

"How do you know this, brother?" He asked. Loki chuckled and shook his head. It was clear the God of Mischief wasn't going to answer the question.

"What are the rules?" Natasha spoke up. She leaned back against the couch and crossed one leg over the other.

"Excellent question!" Tony smiled, his eyes glancing looks at everyone in the room. "We'll decide who goes in the closet by..." He held his hand against his chin as he thought. "Aha! We'll have Jarvis do it!" Tony declared. Everyone in the room seemed to agree with the decision. "Once the couple is decided upon, they'll spend seven minutes in the closet and do whatever they want." He couldn't contain the chuckle that left his lips. "Do nothing, talk, kiss, have a quickie..."

"Oh my god, yes!" Darcy threw her head back and laughed.

"Whenever you're ready, Jarvis!" The billionaire exclaimed as he flopped down on the couch. There was silence for a moment.

"The first person is..." Jarvis paused as if he was calculating something. "(Y/n)." Your heart jumped into your throat as everyone in the room looked at you with a smile.

"Who's the lucky other half?" Tony smirked, never taking his eyes off you.

"That would be..." Jarvis paused again. You were pretty sure he was doing it on purpose to make you anxious. It was working. "Loki." The dark haired demi-god met your gaze and a sly smile spread across his lips. Your breath hitched in your throat as you stared at each other. After a moment, he approached you and held out his hand. You put your hand in his and stood up.

"Well," you said before biting your lip, "let's go." Loki smiled as the two of you headed to the closet.

"Seven minutes starts when the door shuts." Tony called after you two. You could hear the rest of the group giggling and whistling at you both before the door shut.

Thankfully, there was a light in the tiny space. But it only made you more nervous for some reason. You were hyper-aware of how close you were to the tall and dark haired demi-god. You stared up at him until his gaze met yours, and you quickly looked away. A slight blush adorned your cheeks as you stared down at the floor.

"So, um, Loki..." You began quietly. He stayed quiet, but you couldn't see the smirk on his face as he stared down at you. "What should we - " You started as you brought your gaze back up to him. His lips suddenly met yours, cutting you off. You felt his hand gently cupping your chin. He was surprisingly gentle. Moreso than you thought he would be, considering he was the God of Mischief.

It was just at that moment you thought that, when you felt two hands grab your wrists and pin them behind your back. You pulled away from Loki's lips and saw him grinning impishly. You looked over your shoulder and saw Loki behind you.

"You pull this trick a lot?" You giggled, bringing your attention back to the Loki in front of you. He smirked and kissed you again. You could feel the Loki behind you placing playful kisses on your neck, sending shivers down your spine. You whimpered softly, parting your lips slightly to let Loki in. He playfully traced his tongue across your bottom lip, provoking a moan from you.

You felt one of his hands firmly grip your hair and pull your head back and he placed kissed along your jawline and down your neck. You could still feel his lips on your neck, alternating between kissing and gently biting. With your eyes closed, you panted softly and smiled. You felt a pair of lips against yours again, and you took the initiative to teasingly bite his lower lip. He let out a low growl before kissing you more heatedly. His hands wrapping around your waist and pulling you close. You wanted to wrap your arms around him too, but you were still restrained. At this point, you didn't even care anymore. Not that you ever did in the first place...

"Loki..." You breathed out softly and opened your eyes as he pulled away. He chuckled softly and gently kissed you once more. You felt him release your hands, and the Loki behind you faded away. Wrapping your arms around his waist, you held yourself close to him. You were more eager now, and he sensed it. He kissed you back with the same fire, pushing you back against the wall. You whimpered softly and bit his lower lip again.

"Time's up, kids!" Tony yelled as he swung the door open. Loki immediately pulled away and you tried to catch your breath. Loki motioned for you to leave, and he followed behind you. Everyone was staring at the two of you, eager to hear what happened.

"So?" Natasha asked as she leaned forward in her chair. Loki smirked and stood next to Thor, not saying a word.

"It was...interesting." You replied.

"That's it?" Steve piped up with a smirk. You nodded and looked at Loki.

"Mortals are so interesting." He said slyly. Thor looked at him curiously. "I must say, I quite liked that."

"Maybe you can use that trick for something more interesting next time." You winked at him, making him laugh. Everyone in the room chuckled, but was curious about what you meant by that.

"If you so wish, (y/n)."


	2. Widow's Bite

"Jarvis! Let's get this party started!" Tony called out with a tipsy smile on his lips. You rolled your eyes but still smiled.

"We're doing this again?" Steve asked. He tried to act annoyed, but you could tell he was having a little bit of fun. Bucky was sitting next to him and he leaned back against the couch and spread his arms across the back of it. He looked so confident, it made you smile.

"Do I have the privilege of spending seven minutes with (y/n), again?" Loki asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Oh hush, Loki!" You laughed and threw a bottle cap at him. It hit him on the cheek, and Thor snickered. Loki looked at you and raised an eyebrow. He gave you a look that said 'I'll deal with you later', and you blushed.

"(Y/n)," Jarvis spoke up and you blinked in surprise.

"Oho!" Tony chuckled and all the eyes in the room fell on you. "Who's the lucky participant?" He asked as he rubbed his hands together. "Is it me?" Pepper laughed in shock and you did, too.

"You wish, Tony!" You replied laughing. "You're not ready for this yet." You winked and pointed at yourself flirtatiously. Natasha choked on her beer as she laughed, and Clint patted her on the back.

"It's actually Miss Romanoff." Jarvis responded. Your eyes widened as you looked at Natasha. A smile spread across the redhead's lips and she arched an eyebrow.

"Well, well, well..." She said as she stood up and cleared her throat. You stood up as well and tucked your hair behind your ears. The two of you walked towards the closet together. You turned around and saw Tony smirking as he closed the door.

"So, umm..." You began and turned back to face Natasha. She was smiling innocently at your nervousness. "Trapped in a spider's web, it seems." You joked with a nervous laugh. Natasha snickered and hugged you close.

"I wonder..." The redhead spoke softly before she placed a gentle kiss on your lips. It only lasted a few moments, but they were the best few moments you spent with Natasha so far. She pulled away with a smile and stared at you. You blushed and smiled, looking away from her gaze. "How was Widow's Bite?" She teased. You looked back up at her and laughed, covering your mouth.

"Not bad." You winked, trying to play it cool. Natasha laughed and ran her fingers through your hair. "I wasn't expecting that, to be honest." You admitted.

"Then I've done my job." She replied with a smile.

"How did you get the name 'Black Widow'?" You asked, stepping back a few inches. While you wouldn't have minded a nice makeout session with the redheaded vixen, she was the one person in the group you knew very little about.

"Ah. In the mood to find out more about me, huh?" She asked curiously. You nodded.

"Yeah." You replied. "I feel like you're the one person I really don't know here." Natasha pursed her lips in thought.

"Hmm..." She tapped her chin. "How about this? A question for a kiss." She proposed. It was then you realized that Natasha actually _liked_ kissing you, but you knew she would never admit it. You blushed, but nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good to me." You replied with a smile.

"Perfect." Natasha's lips curved upward into a seductive smile. "So, you wanna know how I became known as Black Widow?" She asked. "Well, it was a name given to me by the person I trained under." She said.

"Who was - " You asked. Natasha held her hand up to stop you.

"You had your question answered." She said. "Now comes the trade-off, remember?" Natasha stepped closer to you and placed her hands on your hips. You blushed again as you looked into her piercing green eyes. She initiated the kiss, placing her lips on yours again. You wrapped your arms around her waist and kissed her gently. Her lips were soft and full. She was a little more eager this time around, playfully nipping at your lip before pulling away.

"You're good at that." You said, arching an eyebrow.

"I know." Natasha replied confidently. You didn't step away, and she didn't move her hands from your hips. "Next question?" She asked.

"Who did you train under?" You asked. Natasha smiled as if she were recalling a fond and happy memory. She stared at the wall behind you, zoning out. "Natasha?" You called out to her, grabbing her attention.

"Ah, sorry." She replied, bringing her attention back to you. "I trained under the Winter Soldier." Your jaw dropped slightly. Before you could gather your thoughts, Natasha kissed you again. She took full advantage of your slightly open mouth and traced your lower lip with her tongue. You didn't resist as she slipped her tongue into your mouth and met yours. There was no fight for dominance in the kiss. You willingly submitted to Natasha; quite happily, in fact. She pulled away, making you pout slightly.

"You don't mess around, do you?" You laughed breathlessly.

"Is that a question?" Natasha smirked playfully. You laughed.

"Haha! No." You replied, shaking your head. "I...I'm not sure I have another question, to be honest." You admitted, feeling a little shocked at her last answer. There was only so much surprise you could take in one day.

"Aww, come on." Natasha replied. "You have time for one more question." She smiled, twirling a few strands of your hair around her finger. You bit your lip in thought.

"The Winter Soldier, huh?" You said softly. Natasha nodded. "Are you guys...?" You trailed off, letting the words hang in the air between you both. She shook her head.

"It's complicated." Natasha replied. "I'll tell you about it someday." You opened your mouth to protest, but the redhead placed her index finger on your lips. "When we have more time, Дорогая моя." She whispered before moving her finger and kissing you again. You moved closer to her and kissed her more eagerly.

Natasha bit on your lower lip and growled softly. You whimpered quietly, your lips curving into a slight smile as you continued to kiss her. You ran your hands through her hair and pulled gently. Natasha pulled her lips away an inch and laughed breathlessly.

"Don't you know not to antagonize dangerous creatures?" She asked playfully. You giggled softly.

"I'll take my chances with this one." You replied before pressing your lips against Natasha's with such force that she backed up against the wall. You heard her squeak in surprise, and you grinned inside. Natasha dug her nails into your back, and a shiver swept over you. You slipped your tongue into her mouth and fought for dominance.

"Ahem..." A sudden cough caught you both off guard. You pushed yourself off Natasha and turned to see Darcy and Steve standing in the doorway with goofy grins on their faces. The two of you smiled and exited the closet.

"Can't wait for _my_ turn..." Darcy chuckled as the two of you went and sat down again.

"Well?" Clint asked eagerly as Natasha crossed her legs next to him. You smiled at each other.

"It was..." You began.

"Surprising." Natasha finished, causing you to chuckle. You nodded in agreement.

"Turns out even an average person can surprise a master assassin." You winked and leaned back against the couch.

"Come on! Tell us more!" Darcy pleaded. You shook your head.

"I was threatened with a Widow's Bite." You replied. "Actually... Being bitten by Black Widow wasn't as painful as I thought..." Natasha laughed and shook her head. The rest of the group looked at you, wanting more information.

You just sat there quietly. Natasha wasn't the only one who was good at keeping secrets...


	3. God Bless America

"Hey, Tony!" Darcy yelled out. You poked your head out of your room and saw her standing in the doorway of the lounge. You shook your head and smiled. You had a feeling you knew what was happening.

"Yes, dear?" Tony sarcastically replied from the kitchen.

"Get everyone in here! Let's play!" The brunette practically whined. You stepped out of your room and turned to Tony. A smile spread across his lips.

"You got it!" He called out.

A few minutes later, everyone was in the lounge. Darcy was, literally, bouncing in her chair. She had a giddy smile on her face.

"Jeez, Darcy." Jane shook her head and chuckled softly.

"Tony! TONY!" She squealed.

"What?" The billionaire squeaked back.

"Can I ask Jarvis who the players will be? Puh-leeze?!" Darcy begged. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god, fine! If it'll get you to shut up." He replied. Darcy giggled and stopped bouncing. You could tell she already had a drink...Or several.

"Jarvis! Who is the first player?" The brunette called out. She looked at Loki and raised an eyebrow.

"That would be (y/n)." Jarvis replied. Darcy brought her gaze to you and smirked.

"And who's going in with her?" There was silence for a moment. You could tell Jarvis was dragging it out on purpose for dramatic effect.

"Oh my god, Jarvis! I know you're doing this on purpose!" You called out, running your hands through your hair.

"I apologize, (y/n)." Jarvis replied. Tony snickered from the corner of the room. You glared at him until Jarvis spoke up again. "The person acompanying you is, Captain Rogers." Steve's eyes widened as he looked at you. You saw the blush adorn his cheeks and you gave him a reassuring, albeit shy, smile.

"Go on, Steve." Bucky nudged his friend forward. "Be a gentleman and go meet the lady." He laughed softly and Steve laughed nervously with him. He made his way over to you and held his hand out for you. You stood up and placed your hand in his. His grip was strong and firm.

"Well, uh... Let's go...do this." He was nervous and you were glad you weren't the only one feeling that way right now. The two of you made your way into the closet. Darcy, Bucky and Clint were there staring at you as they shut the door.

"Seven minutes starts now!" Darcy yelled from the other side of the door.

"Really?! I thought it started half an hour ago!" You shouted back sarcastically with a laugh before you turned to face Steve.

"...Hey." He said said awkwardly as he held his hands behind his back and looked at the floor. You couldn't help but smile and laugh softly.

"Nervous, huh?" You asked him, trying to lighten the mood a little. Steve brought his gaze up from the floor and stared into your eyes. He nodded slightly, but smiled. "Me too." You admitted.

"Can..." Steve seemed to struggle with the words. "Can I hug you?" He finally asked. You smiled gently at him.

"Of course you can! You didn't have to ask, Captain." You replied. Steve's face seemed to light up and he wrapped you up in his arms. You wrapped your arms around his mid-section and leaned your head against him. You breathed him in deeply. He smelled clean and fresh; like he had just stepped out of a dryer cycle. You felt him softly run his hands through his hair and you smiled.

"Thanks for that." Steve said as he let you go. You frowned slightly before looking up at him.

"Do you just wanna talk?" You asked him, not wanting to force him to do anything he wasn't comfortable with.

"Yeah. That sounds good." He replied with a relieved sigh.

"What do you like best about this age?" You asked. Steve titled his head as he looked at you. You could tell he was thinking.

"Hmm..." He rubbed his chin before he spoke. "No polio." There was a few moments of silence before he laughed. "I'm kidding. Though that is one good thing." He explained. You laughed at yourself for not having caught the joke in the first place. "Seriously, though. The internet is probably one of the best inventions." Steve said.

"Yeah. It's pretty great." You agreed. "Just watch out for trolls. They're everywhere." You cautioned him.

"Is that what you call them?" He asked. You nodded. "Huh..." Steve stared at the wall like he was in thought. The silence felt rather awkward.

"I'm sorry you got sucked into this." You said softly. Steve brought his attention to you and furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as he locked eyes with you. You felt yourself melt under his gaze as a blush tinted your cheeks.

"It just seems like..." You sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. You seem rather uncomfortable with this. I feel bad." Steve smiled slightly.

"I'm not uncomfortable." He shook his head. You looked at him with a puzzled expression, causing him to smile wider. "Are iyou/i uncomfortable?" He asked curiously. You blushed slightly and felt a smile tug at the corners of your lips. After a moment, you shook your head.

"No. Just..." You paused, searching for the right word. "Nervous." Steve opened his mouth to speak, but you held your hand up to stop him. "I mean, it's not every day you get to spend seven minutes in a tight and claustrophobic space with an amazingly attractive superhero who you never thought you'd meet in a million years." The words fell from your mouth before you could stop them and you covered your mouth and looked at him with wide eyes. Steve chuckled and you swored you saw a hint of red in his cheeks.

"I'm not too sure how to respond to that, (y/n)." He admitted as he ran his hands through his blond hair. Without a word, Steve gently placed his hand on your wrist and moved your hand away from your mouth.

"Sorry, Steve. I don't know - " You began, only to be abruptly cut off by his lips gently meeting yours. You could feel his hand move to cradle the side of your face, his thumb gently running across your cheek. You let him guide your wrist as he moved it to rest on his back. You could feel his muscles underneath his shirt and you pulled yourself closer to him.

"Don't apologize." He pulled away for a second to speak. Before you could reply, he pressed his lips against yours again. You sighed softly into the kiss, letting your breath mix with his. His other hand became entangled in your hair. You smiled against his lips, clearly liking where things were going. Steve pulled away, seemingly trying to catch his breath.

"Actions speak louder than words, huh?" You joked as a sly smile spread across your lips. Steve chuckled softly.

"I haven't needed to catch my breath like that since I was in Erskine's lab, coming out of that metal tube." He stared into your eyes. You blushed a noticeable shade of red.

"Is that your way of saying I take your breath away?" You laughed, feeling nervous and excited. Steve kept the smile on his lips as he leaned in to kiss you again. Your heart sped up and you could feel him grip your hair tighter. He seemed so eager to have you in his arms and you weren't going to argue with him. You wrapped your arms around his torso and teasingly traced your tongue along his lip. A breathy laugh escaped his lips when he pulled away slightly.

"Not your first walk around the block, huh?" He smirked, pressing his forehead against yours. You shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't." You teased, gently pressing your hands against his abdomen. Through his shirt, you could feel how ripped he was. Not like you expected anything less from America's Golden Hero. You had seen him shirtless before, but there was a difference between seeing and feeling...

You felt him move his hands down your arms and entwine his fingers in yours. You smiled at him and he returned it with that familiar, somewhat goofy, smile of his own. It made you chuckle softly.

"This is...an interesting game." Steve admitted. You tilted your head to side and stared at him.

"Are you sure you're not uncomfortable? I know this isn't something that was done...back in your day." You asked, offering a reassuring smile. Steve met your gaze and you could see him visibly relax, if only slightly. You opened your mouth to speak again, but he cut you off when he pressed his lips to yours again.

He cradled your face in his hands; one placed on each cheek. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed him back, pressing against his lips with a little force. He must have sensed your eagerness because he seemed to let go of his reserved nature and kissed you back with equal force. He slipped his tongue past your lips and you let him explore your mouth. You were a little too surprised to put up much of a fight.

After just a few moments, something told you that your time with Steve was going to be up soon. You took advantage of the situation and pushed yourself against him, still kissing him feverishly. Steve took a few small steps back to regain his balance from your sudden display. He laughed against your lips before they connected again. His hands trailed down your sides, eventually coming to rest on your hips.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught your attention. You pulled away, rather reluctantly, and turned to see Darcy in the doorway. Of course it was Darcy. Who else would it have been?

"Dammit, Darcy. You're always interrupting me." You playfully glared at her.

"Just trying to see what I'm in for when it's my turn." She winked at you before letting you and Steve pass.

"Hot in there, Steve?" Bucky spoke up with a sly grin. Steve opened his mouth to speak, but you beat him to it.

"Shut up, jerk." You told him. It was no secret that they called each other names as a sign of brotherly affection. You had gotten used to it rather quickly. Bucky looked at you in shock and you heard Steve chuckle behind you.

"Better watch that mouth of yours." The blue-eyed man warned you. Though you could hear the playful tone in his voice. "You know it'll be my turn soon enough..." He dropped his voice lower, and you felt a chill run through you.

"Is that a threat, Sergeant Barnes?" You asked, stepping close to him and looking up into his eyes.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He replied with a grin.

"Alright, alright." Natasha interjected with a smile. "Let's take a little break, huh?" She suggested. You smiled and arched an eyebrow at Bucky before heading out with everyone else.


End file.
